A Simple Change
by Jessica Black1
Summary: Harry's first trip to Diagon Alley, is different then anyone expected.
1. Chapter 1

A Simple Change

Part One

An: welcome to my new crossover story, it will include, Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Labyrinth, Naruto, etc. no specific pairings between the younger years

Disclaimer: I do not own, most of the characters in this story, nor can I pretend to make money off of it.

Summary: Harry's first trip to Diagon Alley, is different then anyone expected.

As Hagrid was guiding the just turned eleven year old Harry Potter into the pub, A brown barn owl landed on his shoulder. Deciding to find a place to sit down while he reads the note, he saw an old friend sitting down with piles of parchment spread out in front of her.

"Helga may I sit down with ye'" Hagrid asked as he approached the studiously busy brunette. The woman looked up with smiling blue eyes at the gentle Half-Giant. She put her work over to the side and motioned for them to sit down.

"Of course you may Hagrid!, who is the handsome young man hiding behind you?" Helga asked as Hagrid and Harry sat down. The boy gulped before introducing himself to the pretty lady.

"I'm Harry Potter" Harry said then shrunk down as huge gasps erupted from the people nearby. Helga stood up and glared at the people who tried approaching.

"That is quite enough he is a young boy! Not a circus attraction!" Helga snapped at the people who shrunk away from the suddenly intimidating woman. "Hmph that's what I thought" Helga muttered as she sat down. Harry looked at her gratefully.

Hagrid frowned as he read the letter. He looked at Helga, with a sheepish look on his face.

"Lady Helga would you mind taking Harry ter get his School supplies, something came up at the school." Helga nodded her head in the affirmative. She had been planning on finding Harry ever since she finished her self-appointed task of finding Voldemort's horcruxes.

"Harry, this is Lady Hufflepuff, she will take care of you from here" Hagrid said as he stood up to leave. He handed her a slip of paper with the number 713 written on it. "Dumbledore wanted me ter fetch something out of the vault, but then something came up at the school" Hagrid said.

"I'll bring it to him later on" Helga said with an impish gleam in her eyes. Hagrid nodded then left.

"Are you hungry Harry? Tom has excellent omelet's here" Helga said to her new charge. The rumbling of his stomach was answer enough for her. She signaled Tom over to her table.

"Tom this is Harry, he is allowed to order whatever he likes its on me" Helga said before returning to her work. They lapsed into silence for a while as Harry ordered then ate something called a Western Omelet, and she finished her work.

When she was finished she looked at Harry as he was slowly eating his food. She frowned as she noted the signs of neglect, his thin face, the way he appeared to have to force himself to finish his food.

"Harry, after you have finished what you can comfortably eat, we will head to Gringotts where we will go over a few things in my office. I am sure you have a lot of questions, which I will try to answer as best as I can, OK?" she asked Harry. 'I know now why my half brother Ares wanted me to get in touch with his son' Helga thought.

"Yes Ms. Hufflepuff" Harry answered with a small smile, he began to feel like he can trust this lady. All his life weird things happened, he has what is called Dyslexia, and ADHD, and he was attacked by weird looking monsters on a few occasions, whom were destroyed by a large muscular looking man, who looked really strict and intimidating. He always frowned when he looked at Harry, before returning him to his relatives.

Deciding that he was full, he pushed his half empty plate away from himself. Helga seeing that waved her hand and all the parchment she was writing on shrunk and vanished into her briefcase. She stood up then motioned for him to do the same.

She frowned even more when she got a really good look at him and noticed that he was really small for his age and the ridiculously oversized clothes that he wore. After vowing to herself to get him away from the horrible home life that Harry was living in, after paying Tom, Helga led Harry out the back, into a closed off alleyway. Pulling out her wand she turned to Harry.

"Please pay attention Harry, I am about to show you how to get to Diagon Alley" Helga said then seeing she had his attention, she tapped certain bricks in order. His breath caught as he saw the wall slowly recede into a doorway, stepping back she let Harry get his first glimpse of the Alley.

He stepped through and his breath literally caught as he saw the many quaint buildings selling things you wouldn't find in the Muggle world. People in bright colored outfits that looked like dresses milling about. Helga silently slipped in behind him. She let out a chuckle as she saw the way he kept craning his neck around.

"you know you can hurt yourself if you keep twisting it around like that" Helga said in great amusement. She then led him to a large White building. Where Harry caught site of the goblins for the first time in his life. They were short, swarthy, and clever looking, they bowed low in respect as they saw Helga walk in with Harry.

"Are those goblins?" Harry asked Helga after they made it to her office in the back of the building. Compared to the rest of the building, it was understated, and looked like a regular office.

"Yes they certainly are, my father is the goblin king Jareth, and my mother is Hera goddess of marriage" Helga answered as she sat down behind her desk, and motioned him into a seat in front of it.

"Harry before we begin, I need to ask you about what you know about your parents. While you tell me I am going to call Griphook in with your account files." Helga said then wrote down in a special book. As Harry recounted what little he knew about his parents, Griphook came in with several large envelopes in his hands.

"Harry there is a lot more to your parents then even my brother, Albus, knows. James Potter never really existed. Rather it was an assumed name that my brother, Ares, took when he was in the mortal realm" She then opened the top envelope, and pulled out a copy of his parents will.

_**The Last Will and Testament of James and Lilly Potter**_

_**We, James and Lilly Potter, being of sound mind, body, magic, and spirit, declare this our last will and testament, declaring all others null and void. To our son Harold James Potter, we leave the **__**entirety of our estate, outside of the listed provisions, to be held in trust until his majority.**_

_**To Remus Lupin, we leave the Shrieking Shack, and the sum of 100,000 Galleons.**_

_**To Sirius Black, first choice of custody of our darling boy, and 100,000 Galleons.**_

_**In the event that Sirius Black, cannot claim custody of Harry, than he should go to the following people in this order.**_

_**Helga Hufflepuff, Who might be busy with finding the Horcruxes that Riddle made. So in that case custody should move on to the next in line.**_

_**Alice and Frank Longbottom, Lilly's good friends and fellow order members.**_

_**Amelia Bones, James and Sirius' boss in the DMLE.**_

_**And if no one else can be found then he may be placed with Petunia and Vernon Dursley. **_

The rest of the will went on to list his various assets, stocks, etc. He looked up with tears in his eyes.

"Harry I know you are mad at me, and you have every rite to be. It would have been dangerous for you to have been around back then, I was always away doing one thing or another. Also Albus while misguided had a good idea placing you with the Dursleys." Helga said. Then went on to explain about demi-gods, and how the stench of the Dursleys, kept monsters away for the most part. The next half hour was spent with Helga explaining to Harry everything she new about the prophecy, horcruxes, and the importance of keeping an open mind with people.

"Alright this paper here will set you up with a debit card that is directly linked to your trust account. It works well in the Non-Magical world as well. Very convenient if you can't get to your account. Also once you sign, it will only be keyed to your magical signature, so it can't be stolen. It will also require a drop of your blood so that it will make sure your not an imposter" Helga said as she pushed the paper towards Harry along with a light blue Athame.

Harry shrugged and then signed his name then picked up the Athame, pricked his thumb then pressed it down on the designated slot. He was shocked when the small cut healed automatically.

"Harry, I was made your families barrister, and I have been trained to notice the signs of abuse Harry, I need you to trust me Harry, While the Dursley's gave you minimal protection from monsters and Death Munchers. They failed you as a family, I want to help you but I need you to provide pensieved memories, of your years with them. Do you trust me?" Helga asked the overwhelmed looking young man.

"Yes I trust you, can we keep the people who know the truth to a minimal?" Harry asked.

"Of course, once the evidence is given and paperwork filled out, the file will be sealed and classified as confidential." She said then, after his debit card arrived. She gathered all of his memories, and locked them in a special safe. Afterward they left her office, and left the building.

"Alright first stop shall be Madame Malkins, for a new wardrobe for you." Helga said as she started leading him to the clothes shop.

" I just need school clothes" Harry protested. Helga gave him a pitying look.

"Harry those rags you are wearing aren't even fit to clean with. You are a Potter, one of the oldest and Noble families able to trace their families back before even Merlin. You can't go around looking like a poor boy" with that said they entered the clothes shoppe.

As soon as they entered a harried looking woman approached them.

"Hogwarts dear?" She asked breathlessly. Helga broke in before Harry could speak.

"Actually Harry, here needs a new wardrobe, muggle and wizarding" Helga said with an impish gleam in her eyes, matched by the Shoppe proprietor. Malkin then led them to the back, where a silver-blond haired boy stood on a stool waiting to be fitted.

Helga smiled as she saw the boy. Helga always believed that things weren't always black and white. She also believed that people were neither good or bad.

"Good Morning Draco, how are your parents?" Helga asked with a smile as she sat down on a bench.

"Good Morning Lady Helga, they are fine, they are currently looking at wands, who is this?" Draco asked politely. Lady Helga was always polite and on good terms with his family.

Helga nodded. "Draco Malfoy, meet Harry Potter, I am finally taking up my duty as his family Barrister." Harry stood forward and held his hand out for a handshake. They shook hands, Draco then proceeded to tell Harry about social etiquette in the wizarding world as they were fitted for clothing.

When they were done Harry had ten pairs of trousers, twenty dress shirts in shades of dark red, blue, green and yellow. Ten pairs of night clothes. Two pairs of shoes, Two pairs of winter boots. Five pairs of black school robes, ten everyday robes in Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, and Black. Five Winter cloaks, and thirty pairs of wool socks. Draco was shocked at the amount of clothing Harry had to buy.

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy walked in during his fitting and sat down next to Helga and had an adult conversation. Lucius and Narcissa were appalled at the treatment Harry had received at the hands of the Dursleys.

"We will help in any way you need us too." Narcissa said in sympathy for Harry.

"Thank you, I might wind up needing it. Though I'm glad young Draco is getting along well with Harry. What about when the Dark Lord returns to his body?" Helga asked wanting to find out they're true intentions to her charge.

Lucius sighed. "I promise I will not purposely harm Harry Potter, but my family needs protection from Voldemort" Helga nodded. At this time Harry and Draco were finished.

"Harry go put on some of your new clothing, then come meet some important people" Helga said as she gave Harry a pair of trousers, and one of his dark red shirts, a pair of socks, and a pair of shoes. Harry groaned as he left into one of the changing rooms and changed into the clothes she provided him.

As soon as he came back out, he saw Helga was standing with two adults with the same silver hair. Helga smiled when Harry came out in his new clothing. She appraised him from head to toe.

"Much better, Harry meet Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Lucius and Narcissa meet Harry potter" Helga introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy" Harry said politely, Narcissa smiled at his manners. Lucius nodded.

"Pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Potter, Are you enjoying your first trip to Diagon Alley?" Narcissa asked with a tinkling laugh.

"Oh yes!, Ms. Hufflepuff has told me so much about my family! I can't wait to start school!" Harry enthused, to the amusement of everyone else present.

"It was nice seeing you Lucius and Narcissa, we must get the rest of his supplies. Harry I already bought your clothes, my present for you" Helga said as she shrunk all of his bags and put them in her pockets.

"Alright next stop we'll get your books, Flourish and Blotts has a good selection of commonly sold books on light or even Gray magic, but next to nothing on the dark magic. But since you are still young you don't have to worry about that right now." Helga said to Harry as they entered the Book store.

Harry pulled the book list out and handed it to his lawyer. "hmm not much on Potions theory, or History, even nothing on introduction to the wizarding world." Helga said which drew the attention of Harris Flourish. Who came over to the two influential people. They also drew the attention of two adults, and a bushy haired young girl about Harry's age.

"Any books you suggest Ms. Hufflepuff?" Harry asked. Helga smiled at him before she turned to their entourage. "well Potions theory for beginners is a good guide about how things interact with each other, how to take care of your equipment, etc. Hogwarts: A History, is a decent, if outdated resource. Charity Burbage's guide to the wizarding world, is the best introduction to the wizarding world" Helga then felt a strong aura around the young girl, as she went to find the mentioned books.

"I'm Dan Granger, and this is my wife Emma, thank you for your suggestions, enough weird things happen to my little girl." Dan said in gratitude, Emma also looked grateful. After giving Harry back his list and shooing him off after the little girl, she turned to the couple.

"It's no problem, I have tried several times to get the Board of Governors, to make Introduction to the wizarding world, A mandatory class for first year Muggleborn, Muggle raised, and Half-blood children. I'm sorry if I might be rude, but is your daughter a demi-god? I'm asking because I sense a really strong aura around her that only demi-god children have." Helga said then saw the resigned looks on both adults faces.

"We found out twelve years ago, after much trying, that I couldn't conceive. After opting out of adoption, which at the time we couldn't afford, our Dental Practice was just starting out. One night after coming back from dinner, we found a small girl in a bassinet, after picking her up and bringing her inside. We found a note in the bassinet." Emma said looking down in sadness.

"The note said 'I heard you were having troubles conceiving a child, I have investigated your past, and have decided to help you out. She is what is known as a Demi-god, raise her well. Athena' at first we thought it was a joke. But after the first to accidents, in which Satyrs saved us, did we believe " Dan finished as he observed the two children who were chattering non-stop.

After getting all of their books, they headed towards the register, when in stepped Helga's least favorite person, Molly Weasley. Molly was with four school age children, Percy, Fred, George, and the latest school age boy, Ron Weasley.

"Well if it isn't the red-haired hag!" Helga sneered as she looked down her nose at the overbearing woman. The children with a resigned air walked away from the now feuding women.

"I'm Percy Weasley, These are my brothers.." Percy began but was interrupted by Fred "Unfortunately" which Percy studiously ignored. "Fred and George Weasley," Percy finished introducing his two biological brothers.

"I'm Ronald Weasley, You would be better off being my friend as opposed to the bucktoothed, bushy haired thing next to yo.." Ron began pompously but was summarily gagged as Harry let loose some accidental Magic at the fool who bad mouthed his new friend. Hermione felt tears prickle behind her eyes at the familiar insults she has heard all her life.

"I'm Harry Potter, this is my new friend Hermione Granger. I do not take kindly to those who make fun of others just because they can." Harry said in a strong voice, which unknowingly to Harry, gained him new found respect from a certain Greasy haired man not three aisles away.

'I guess there is more Lily in him than I thought. I will give him a fair chance' Severus thought as he moved over to stop the cat fight, that always happened when Helga and Molly were in the same area. As he got there he saw his school friends Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, egging Helga on. Arthur stood next to Lucius, with a why me expression on his face.

Another person arrived in the store, he had long spiky hair pulled back in a ponytail, garish red Kimono, with a headband with strange characters on it. With him were two boys, roughly around eleven years old, one with blond spiky hair, blue eyes hidden behind goggles. He was wearing a orange jumpsuit. The other has black spiky hair that resembled a ducks butt in the back, he had white shorts and a black shirt with a red and white fan on the back. The black haired boy glared at anyone who even dared look at the blond boy.

The newcomers stopped next to Severus. The man let out a resigned sigh as he looked at the brunette, who had the redhead in a choke hold.

"they're at it again huh?" He asked. Severus nodded at his old friend.

"Yes Jiraiya, who is the Apollo look a like?" Severus asked, sensing the strong aura in the boy.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, I'm gonna be the next Hokage!" Naruto introduced himself loudly. Earning raised eyebrows from the adults.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke said as the kids, having gone on to include Draco, and a plump brown haired boy rushing over to see them. Molly and Helga also stopped. "At least I never had to drug someone to get a husband" Helga griped as she approached Severus and Jiriaya.

"Jiriaya!" Helga exclaimed as she threw herself into the burly mans arms. Jiriaya chuckled as he kissed the top of her head. Helga was the only woman Jiriaya had ever loved. Helga pulled back after breathing in his musky scent.

"Helga my love how are you today?" Jiriaya asked his lover, Helga blushed as she answered.

"I am fine, I am here to escort Young Harry here to get his school supplies, and to finally do my duty by him as his barrister, what brings you out of the Elemental Nations?" Helga asked. Then she took notice of the blond haired boy, and black haired boy who joined the kids, it appeared that all of the strong aura's children were tearing the non aura's boy a new one.

"The goofy blond haired boy is my godson Naruto, the black haired boy is Sasuke Uchiha, he wouldn't let Naruto leave with out him. And considering his personal history, I figured I could keep an eye on him as well" Jiraiya said, took a breath as symbols appeared over the heads of the children.

A golden Lyre appeared over Naruto's head, a golden helmet appeared over Sasuke, a white owl appeared over Hermione, a boars head over Harry, two grains of wheat over Neville, the brown haired boy, Silver crescent moons over Percy, Fred and George, and most surprising was the peacock feathers and lightning bolt over Draco.

"Well now that is interesting, I knew Harry was Ares' kid, and Drs. Granger told me whose child Hermione was. I even knew about Percy, Fred and George. But I never would have guessed that Neville and Draco were Demi-gods. Lucius, Narcissa anything you want to share?" Helga asked her friend.

The kids looked up in shock, except Harry, Sasuke, Percy, Fred, George and Hermione. Whom knew ahead of time.

"I'm a Demi-God!" the rest of the children exclaimed in shock. At this point a strict looking older woman, wearing a vulture hat came up to the group.

"Neville Longbottom! I told you not to run off ahead of me!" the formidable Lady exclaimed in frustration. Then she noticed the now fading symbol over her Grandsons head. Helga seeing the shamed and nervous look on Neville's face, motioned the older lady to a quiet corner and had a five minute discussion, when they came back over, the lady turned to Neville.

"Neville, Helga invited you over to 'The Den' for the rest of the summer, also I have decided to let you get your own wand" The stunned older lady left with an equally stunned Neville.

"Alright continue dear" Helga said airily, barely concealing the satisfied smirk on her face. Jiraiya, Lucius, Narcissa, and Severus just shook their heads.

"Anyway Naruto and Sasuke both received Hogwarts Letters, and after promising Sensei and the council to let them come back summer the turn thirteen to take they're genin exam, they let them come with me" Jiraiya finished. Helga then extended the same invitations to the Malfoys, with a request for them to dish about how exactly Draco is a demi-god. Which they accepted then the Malfoys continued getting Draco his supplies. The Grangers also received the same invitation which they accepted and they too continued shopping.

"Um whats 'The Den' everyone is excited about?" Naruto asked curiously. Helga smiled at him, which made Sasuke glare suspiciously at her.

"well it is my house as well as and Orphanage for Squibs, Muggleborns from abusive families, abandoned demi-gods, here in the U.K, Europe, etc. It also functions as a Warrior training camp, etc. It is Mostly in the Nether realm, it connects to all sorts of dimensions etc. It would take forever to explain everything. You all will see it when we are all done shopping. Severus will you take Sasuke and Naruto to get their clothing?" Helga turned to Severus at the end of her monologue.

"of course Lady Helga, follow me and don't dawdle" Severus said in his quiet voice, that demanded obedience. Severus took the two boys and left. Helga then picked up to extra sets of every book Harry had, for Naruto and Sasuke.

After paying for everything, they left the store and headed over to the Magical Menagerie, moving right past Quality Quidditch Supplies that had the two Weasley Twins drooling over the new Nimbus 2,000.

"Maybe next year, First Years aren't allowed they're own brooms" Helga said before Harry could ask.

As they walked in the store, a snowy white owl flew on to Harry's shoulder, and started grooming Harry. Harry laughed at the owl and turned to Helga and Jiraiya who were looking at the owl with raised eyebrows.

'looks like Athena is taking an interest in him, considering that Snowy Owls are her symbol' Helga thought then smiled at Harry.

"well I guess this beautiful owl has made the choice for you Harry, Snowy Owls are very rare and intelligent, it is said that they are Athena's symbol" Helga said as she slowly reached over and started stroking the owls head feathers.

"Really, well I love her already!" Harry said cooing to his owl. The trio then found a baby Phoenix, for Naruto, and a Crow for Sasuke. Then they paid for everything. After they left they caught up with Naruto, Sasuke, and Severus.

"I already bought your books, and got birds for you two" Helga said as the baby Phoenix flew over to Naruto and landed on his shoulder, and the Crow did the same for Sasuke.

The group quickly went through the Apothecary, the Trunk shop, and the Stationary supply store. Finally they made there way into Ollivanders. The inside was cramped, with boxes in shelves all over the front room.

"Welcome to Ollivanders!" an ancient sounding voice came from the back, preceding a tall old man with piercing gray eyes. His eyes widened when they took in his customers.


	2. Chapter 2

A Simple Change

AN: There be Dumbledore's punishment in this chapter. As far as being powerful goes there is a valid reason why Naruto and Harry seem to be more powerful then Sasuke, that being Naruto still has the nearly infinite power source known as Kyuubi. Harry has a bit of Voldemort in him, that in itself helps Harry and hinders him. Tom Riddles soul pieces will be reconstituted, including the one in Harry's scar. So yeah Tom Riddle will be a semi good guy in this.

Part Two

"I thought I would be seeing you today, Follow me I have a feeling I will need to make you three custom wands" Ollivander said. After looking at the adults to see if it was OK. The three kids followed behind the wizened old wizard.

After they went to the back, Helga picked up three dragon hide wrist holsters. Jiraiya walked up behind Helga.

"What did you say to that old woman?" He asked the question that was on his and Severus' mind.

"Well I reminded her that Neville is his own person, not a mini Frank. And that he needed his own wand to reach his highest potential." Helga replied.

Meanwhile

As Harry, Naruto, and Sasuke entered the backroom, they saw three different Work tables. One had many kinds of wood samples, the middle one had various items, like hair, fangs, feathers, etc. in special jars. The last had oils in bottles, and a locked case.

"Normally, I sell premade wands to the average wizard. All are made by my family, but it is rare to have to make a custom wand for an eleven year old. Let alone six, I expect great things from you six." Ollivander said as he went to a cabinet and pulled out his gloves, and his tool belt.

"Um but there are only three of us here" Harry commented confused, Naruto also looked confused, and Sasuke just looked indifferent.

"I already commissioned wands for three other students, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom. Harry, you will go first followed by Naruto and Sasuke" Ollivander said.

"How do you know our names?" Naruto asked as Harry moved over to the first table.

"I have several wards and seals over my shop, especially over the entrance, one tells me the identity of everyone who enters, and another that determines their magical potential" Ollivander said as Harry held his hand over the wood blocks.

Ollivanders eyebrows rose as three blocks jumped into his hand. "Curious Mr. Potter, Curious" Ollivander stated as he noted that the Holly, Oak, and Elder blocks chose him.

"What is curious?" Sasuke spoke up for the first time in a while. Harry, and Naruto also looked at Ollivander curiously.

"the fact that Oak stands for strength, stability, and nobility. Holly stands for action, assertion, and objectivity. And Elder stands for transition, evolution, and continuation. What it all means for you I could barely speculate." Ollivander explained as Harry handed him the wood blocks. Which Ollivander then placed on his workbench.

Harry then walked to the second table and held his hand over the jars. And three of them jumped into Harry's hand. Again Ollivanders eyebrows shot up. "interesting indeed Mr. Potter, the Phoenix Feather and the Basilisk Fang are polar opposites of each other, and the Owl feather came from Athena herself, in her animal form." Ollivander explained without being asked too. Harry then handed the jars over, which were promptly placed on the workbench.

"Now then normally I don't add focusing gems, but in your case I think it would be wise" Ollivander said as he walked over to the locked box, and opened it to reveal a multitude of glittering gems. Harry walked over and held his hand over the box. Instantly a Garnet jumped up into his palm, which he handed over to Ollivander.

"the Garnet typically stand for Luck, Money, Love, or Healing. Naruto your next" Ollivander called Naruto up next. He did the same as Harry, and held his hand over the wood blocks. Only four found its way into his hand, three from the table, and one from the workbench.

"Oak as you know stands for Strength, stability, and nobility. Cypress is a tree from the underworld. Apple stands for Beauty, Love, and Generosity. Fir stands for Clarity, Achievement, Energy. What yours mean is that you have been through tough times, and came out a pure person" Naruto smiled subconsciously as he handed the wood blocks over, and walked to the middle table. Ollivander put the blocks on his workbench

Naruto held his palm over the table and two jars flew into his hand, which he handed to Ollivander. "Phoenix Feathers, are rare as core parts considering that the bird is very rare. The feathers that chose you and Mr. Potter came from the Sun God himself in his Animal form. Sirens Hair is also very rare, considering that most who go near a Siren will get ensnared in their spells." Ollivander said as he put the jars down on his workbench.

"Umm what is a Basilisk fang anyway?" Harry asked having never heard of it before. Ollivander smiled as he figured a way to answer it.

"They come from the king of all Serpents, That fang there came from Salazar's own serpent, and has been passed down through my family for a thousand years, until a special boy came for a wand." Ollivander had a far away look in his eyes as he answered. Naruto then walked over to the still open box and held his hand over it. A Diamond shot out of the box and into his hand, which he promptly handed over to Ollivander.

"Diamonds, symbolize Innocence and Constancy. A true son of the Sun God" Ollivander said proudly as he placed the diamond next to Naruto's Core Components. Sasuke not needing to be told. Walked over to the first table, and held his hand out over the table. However instead of blocks coming from the table, three came from the workbench. Sasuke shrugged and handed them over to Ollivander.

"Well I am sure you already know what those three woods mean. You are treading down a harsh path in life, you know this. You could have chosen the dark and vengeful path, but chose instead to protect the bonds that you have forged with Mr. Uzumaki. What you do with these bonds is up to you." Ollivander said as he placed the blocks back on his workbench. Sasuke though curious about how Ollivander knew about his life, walked over to the second table and held his hand over it. Three jars flew into his hand.

"Crow feather, Crows often stand for Sacred Law, in this case it is a reminder to trust your own intuition more. Cerberus Fang, obviously came from The Lord of the Underworld's own guard dog. Unicorn Hair means that while you may be darkly natured there is still purity in you as well" Sasuke smiled slightly at the explanation and handed over the jars to Ollivander who again placed them on the workbench.

Sasuke then walked over to the third table and held his hand over the box, and an Obsidian flew into his hand. Sasuke smirked as he handed it over to Ollivander.

" Obsidian Stones are often used in healing, and warding off depression" Ollivander then put the Obsidian on his work bench. Then led the boys back up front, where they saw a goblin talking to Helga, and Helga getting angrier.

"it will be 100 Galleons, due to the use of precious stones, and they will be ready in six days" Ollivander said to the furious Helga who slapped the money down and added an additional 10 Galleons for the wand Holsters. She then ushered everyone out of the bank muttering about doddering old fools.

Harry looked to the to adult males in curiosity, as they headed off back towards the bank. Jiriaya and Severus shared an amused look.

"It seems that my incompetent nincompoop of a brother decided that it would be a fantastic idea to bring a very valuable and highly sought after artifact into a school with young children!" Helga ranted as they entered her office. Severus smirked at the thought of Albus being on the receiving end of the diminutive woman's wrath.

"on the good side that bint of a woman signed over all rights of young Harry over to me" Helga said. Then she picked up the small artifact.

"Alright Harry, Sasuke, and Naruto I want you too grab onto each other, I'll apparate us over to Hogwarts." Helga said as she stood up. The three boys held hands as she put her hands on Harry's and Naruto's shoulders. Then she disappeared with a pop.

The boys felt like they were being squeezed through a tube before appearing outside the gates of a majestic old castle. After the gates swung open, she felt the familiar tingle of the wards welcoming her back.

"Right follow me boys." Helga said crisply as she led them up to the front doors, which opened of their own accord. "Wow" Harry and Naruto whispered as they got they're first look of the old entrance hall. Sasuke just "hn" though on the inside he was impressed. Helga led them straight to Dumbledore's' office on the Seventh floor.

'why the hell is his office so far away from the students' Helga thought as she turned to the Gargoyle. The Gargoyle sensing one of the founders sprung aside to reveal a hidden staircase. Helga led the procession up the stairs.

"Come in" called the slightly nervous voice of Albus 'Too Many names' Dumbledore. Helga slammed the door open ignoring the staff, minus Snape. Helga strode up to Dumbledore, lifted her left hand, gathered her magic and lifted him out of his chair and held him suspended until she sat down in His chair and turning Albus until he was Horizontal, released the magic and he fell on her lap.

Minerva McGonagall just sighed and motioned to the other staff to stay calm, Quirinus Quirrel, whom had a nervous Tom Riddle stuck underneath his turban gulped and moved towards the back of the room.

"Umm Nice Helga...What do I owe the pleasure of seeing you here" Albus said hesitantly, his older sister had a mean spanking hand. **Whack** came the first spank.

"How Dare you leave an innocent baby out in the cold like you did that October Night!" Helga said sternly. And she proceeded to give him a thorough spanking as she recounted all of his misdeeds. Albus for his part did not scream, but he was letting loose a torrent of tears. The Portraits were cheering her on, a certain Phineas Nigellus the loudest.

Finally done, she let him up only to place him in a magic force field. She turned to the stunned staff members, her gaze lingered on Quirrels. Finally she turned to McGonagall.

"Albus Dumbledore is hereby grounded from the world for seven years, he is not aloud any treats with Lemons in it. Phineas Tell the Minister What I've just said, and tell the ICW as well, If anyone needs to get in touch with him, they can through me. As is my Will So Mote it be" And then the wards flashed and Albus disappeared.

"Alright, Seeing as Albus is gone I will be taking over Headmistress duties if that is alright with you Minerva?" Helga said firmly in Minerva's direction.

"No I never wanted to be Headmistress, staying as Deputy is fine with me. What are you planning on doing?" Minerva asked, Severus walked in just then. Seeing Albus was gone he joined Jiraiya who was chatting with Fawkes.

"Well I want a report on everything, who teaches what, who wants to retire, etc. I want it turned in in a week, everyone is dismissed except Professors. Quirrel, Sprout, Flitwick, Snape, and McGonagall." The others left after Helga's statement.

"As the heads of Houses I want you four to coordinate budgets, events for the students etc. Also I want you to work on making a form of Student Council system, like the muggles have in America, The whole Prefect/ Head boy/Girl thing is a bit outdated. I want the students in each houses to choose who will represent their house to the School. McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, and Sprout may leave now." The mentioned four now left. Each speculating to themselves whether or not these changes were for the better.

Helga then turned to Quirrel. "Alright Quirinus unwrap the turban I have lots to discuss with my Foster Son" Helga said in a no-nonsense tone of voice.

"_Go ahead" _A high cold sounding hiss came from the back of Quirrel's head. Quirrel unwrapped the turban and turned around. Where Hair should have been, a snakelike face was instead.

"Thomas Marvolo Riddle! What have I told you about running off half-cocked!" Helga yelled at her foster son.

"_Not to do it. It wasn't my fault, mom, this guy named Kronus convinced me to try and take over the world." _ Tom replied in a chastened voice.

"Did this Kronus have a really dark and sinister voice. And have you seen him in person?" Helga asked in a clipped tone of voice. She wasn't entirely pissed at Tom anymore but at the person who corrupted one of her babies.

"_I never actually saw him, He only appeared in my subconscious mind. He told me that Horcruxes are the only reliable way to become immortal." _He continued in his sulky tone. He knew he was taking a gamble here but Helga was the only one who legitimately cared for him. He didn't realize until after his third horcux that he was being used.

"Damn! Alright how many other horcruxes have you made so far. I have the gaunt ring, and My cup in my posession, Also I know that Harry is a partial one. What else are out there?" Helga asked. Tom looked shocked as he looked at the boy who was looking at him curiously.

"_Ravenclaws Diadem is in the Room of Requirements, The Slytherin Locket Is at Grimmauld place, My Diary is in Lucius Malfoys posession. You will need Sirius Black to get into Grimmauld place." _ Tom said.

"I am working on getting him a trial, but that is extremely hard without that traitorous rat" Helga said. Other people would be suspicious of Tom, but she practically raised him at that Gods forsaken Orphanage.

"Tom, I want you to rescind the curse over the DADA job, get your horcruxes and return to 'The Den' with-in the week, I will handle getting the locket." Helga said and hugged Quirrel.

"_yes mother" _ Riddle answered and left the office. Afterwards he went to the Room of Requirements.

Helga then turned to everyone else.

"Lets go find another place for the office, I want to be closer to the Students." Helga then turned to the portraits who had fallen silent.

"There are many abandoned classrooms and offices on the second floor" Armando Dippet said. Helga nodded then ushered everyone out and on towards the second floor.


End file.
